


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]好梦

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]好梦

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差，有星陈诗三人友情向

有大量私设及ooc，逻辑混乱

是说服，坦诚，以及电话的后续，更久以后的事

陈在进入疗养院的第八年转入了重点监护病房。 

说是监护其实就是监控，她的腿部已经基本被源石覆盖，完全依靠外骨骼行走。陈身上的其他地方也有大块的源石冲破皮肤冒出来，但她还能做一些基本的动作，头脑也清醒，她还坚持着每天给星熊打电话。 

原本是陈前往罗德岛接受病情检测和治疗，现在负责她的医生会定期来到龙门给她做评估，并带来新的药物，后来医生提出住下来，还带着所需的设备，疗养院的工作人员帮她把陈隔壁的病房改造成了办公室，她表示适应良好。 

医生，陈在医生给她拔手上的针头时叫她。 

什么事？ 

我还有多长时间？ 

医生没说话，转身把拆下来的针头连着空掉的输液瓶一起塞进自己带的箱子里，陈又问了一遍。 

医生，你看你都住在这了，是不是说明我快死了。 

医生，你能不能告诉我我还有多长时间？ 

医生叹了口气，仍旧背对着陈说，一个半月。 

准吗？ 

我又不是算命的问我准不准做什么，可医生又想了想，这可不就是算命吗？ 

她转回身来，却看到陈神色平静，好像刚才问的是“午饭吃什么”而不是“我还能活多久”。她咬咬牙，说，我有经验。 

有什么经验，收尸的经验吗？医生自己想着，心里莫名地烦躁，她确实很有经验，见过那么多矿石病患者不治而亡，何况她的上一个病人死前的将近一个月里的每一天都还清楚地印在—— 

“对不起，我不该提这个。”陈说。 

医生这才发现自己的手指死死地攥在药箱的皮带上，这会下意识地松开，手上已经有了一道很深的红色痕迹。 

还剩最后二十几天的时候星熊来了，她给陈看有魏延吾和诗怀雅签字的假期申请，批了整整一个月。星熊因为几个月前的一次重伤要住院，一头长发不好打理她便干脆地剪掉了，现在已经长到堪堪过肩的长度，发尾很齐，显得有些呆板。 

陈是在与诗怀雅的通话中得知星熊受了很重的伤，其实是诗怀雅不小心说漏了嘴，陈听到住院二字就急了，拿出前特别督查组组长审问罪犯的气势逼着诗怀雅说清楚到底怎么回事。诗怀雅闪烁其词不肯告诉她，最后陈威胁她说自己会从疗养院跑出来自己查清楚她才说出星熊的真实伤情。 

星熊断了两根肋骨，大腿中了好几箭，被抬上担架时她拉住诗怀雅，喉咙里呼呼地响着，诗怀雅被她吓了一大跳，更不要提她身下的帆布已经被她的血浸湿。 

“Missy，”星熊说，她感觉胸腔里好像空荡荡的，甚至还有回声，“你不要告诉老陈。” 

诗怀雅坐立难安，她一条手臂打着石膏，陈怒气冲冲地在电话里问她星熊到底怎么回事的时候她差点把手机扔出去，她该怎么办呢？星熊还安静地躺在病房里输液，从诗怀雅的位置看不清她的脸，星熊说过只要她还活着就别吓唬老陈，但陈已经开始吓唬诗怀雅，说她会从病房窗户翻出去一路杀到近卫局。 

陈最终还是没有像她说的那样翻窗杀去近卫局，她的房间经过加固，不是一般手段可以突破的，但诗怀雅向她保证会盯紧星熊的情况并定时告诉她。 

我希望你搞清楚，陈在当天的信里这样写，你要是死了我可没法去给你收尸，我还被关在病房里呢。 

她写到这里鼻子发酸，陈想自己一直以来担心的事还是发生了，她保护不了她的盾。 

星熊住在走廊的另一头。陈想帮她搬东西，但她现在身体已经严重地僵硬化，即使装着外骨骼也还是只能慢吞吞地走路，所以她在电梯前接过星熊手里的一袋水果走回自己房间去，星熊答应她一收拾好就到她那去。 

塑料袋的提手正好压在陈手掌的源石颗粒上，她回头看了一眼星熊的背影，慢慢地走回自己房间。经过医生的临时办公室时她看见医生抱着双臂站在门口，陈冲她点点头就算打了招呼。 

医生说，密封舱下周送到。 

陈又点点头，说知道了，谢谢。 

陈在电话里要求星熊从她衣柜里挑几件衣服带来，她在疗养院只能穿松垮垮的病号服，星熊不仅照做还带上了她的首饰盒。陈都忘了自己买过这么多首饰，她最近几年留在身边的只有与星熊一起买的戒指，用一根银链子串着挂在脖子上。星熊向她邀功，说自己来之前特意把首饰拿去护理。老陈你看，她献宝似的拈起一条银手链，这个原本都黑了。 

陈觉得好笑，高大沉稳的鬼族女人此时像个小女生一样围着她转向她展示首饰盒里的水晶和银饰，她凑过去亲亲星熊，语气包容地夸她真懂事。鬼族人不怎么显老，星熊笑得见牙不见眼，眼角还是只有一点细细的皱纹，看上去和十几年前差不多，陈都要嫉妒了。 

她想自己看起来应该很憔悴，眼窝深深地陷进去，嘴唇缺少血色，她每天对着洗手间的镜子刷牙时看到的就是这样的自己。好在身材没有走形，星熊带来的衣服她都还穿得上。 

第二天诗怀雅也来了，陈看见她时吓了一跳，星熊已经和陈悄悄说过诗怀雅加起班来完全不输陈，但菲林女人的黑眼圈实在太过夸张，陈一时难以将她和记忆里总是闪闪发亮的精致女孩联系起来。 

好在她一开口还是那个张扬的小老虎风格，诗怀雅从拖在身后的箱子里倒出一整套理发工具，指使星熊给陈剪剪头发，然后仰头灌了一口保温瓶里的浓咖啡，连外套也没脱就趴在星熊床上睡着了。 

星熊向陈解释：“她两天没合眼，搭档出外勤去了，近卫局现在什么事都压在她身上。”陈点点头，说那去我房间吧，让她好好睡会。 

她们从医生的办公室里拖来一张椅子，陈坐上去，她的膝盖关节差不多失灵了，只能笔直地伸着腿，防水布的边缘弄得她脖子痒痒的。 

喂，你会不会剪啊？ 

会，当然会，星熊手指在她后脑勺比划着，陈的头发一直没怎么打理，乱七八糟地垂在腰间，那个理发视频我看了好多遍。 

你这个头发自己剪的？ 

不是，我那时手臂都抬不起来，大小姐一刀给我剪齐了。 

哦……陈把涌到嘴边的一句“我说怎么傻里傻气的”给憋回去，说这么算来我是不是该给诗怀雅剪头发？ 

啊？哦，我建议不要，大小姐最讨厌别人动她头发。 

哈哈。 

她们白天基本每一刻都黏在一起，陈在最后几十天放弃了使用抑制剂，只是每天按时吃止痛药，然后去医生那里检测血液浓度。陈写的信被她藏了起来，已经装满了一个小纸箱，她还没想好怎么处理。 

陈不打算把这些信交给星熊了，她还是希望星熊快点忘掉她，留这些回忆只会让星熊更难走出来。可是当她一封封地看着自己写下的万千话语，她又觉得不舍得，她的人生中还是有许多事没有与星熊分享，要陈自己抹去这些记忆的最后印记实在有些残忍。 

止痛药渐渐对陈不起作用，她在半夜一身冷汗地痛醒时总是在庆幸星熊的房间离她很远，星熊根本听不到她深夜里的小声呜咽。这真的挺疼的，源石在和她的心脏抢空间，更不要提新的黑色晶体钻出皮肤时的切割剧痛。 

她不想惊动任何人，医生的办公室就在她的房间隔壁，于是她咬住自己的大拇指，借此压抑住喉间的呻吟。 

星熊偶尔会在半夜醒来，这种时候她就想陈现在怎么样？是不是会被痛醒？她独自一人躺在双人床上，陈已经搬去疗养院很久了。 

但她也清楚即使去问陈陈也不会说，每次她和陈打电话都听到陈的语气很轻快，好像她不是去等死而是去度假一样。陈刻意避开有关病情的话题，只同她讲疗养院的花园里又开了什么花，今天医生来给她讲了罗德岛的一些事情云云，星熊于是也对自己出任务时受的伤闭口不提，只说楼下早茶点关门，诗怀雅又请客之类的闲话。 

她说不出自己到底能不能面对陈的离开，她太了解陈了，陈不想成为她的梦魇，所以有时好像急着和她划清界限似的。星熊重感情，陈不敢让自己在她心里分量太重。 

她懂，她都懂，陈煞费苦心，想让星熊在她死后少一点心理负担，可是如果这是负担，星熊早在喜欢她那一刻就准备好承受了，反正我们都会死，这都是命，星熊想。 

她配合着陈，想让她放心，陈已经负担了这么多，星熊也不想给她再添一笔债。行吧，行啊，都听你的，正如陈不愿意成为星熊的负担一样。星熊也不想成为陈一再自责的理由，她主动在电话里和陈聊日常，不过问她的病情，语气轻松愉快，好像陈真的是去度假一样。 

最后一个月左右魏延吾叫她过去，给她看罗德岛那个医生发来的邮件和已经签好字的空白请假申请。她看到表格上面除了申请人空着，其他都被填好，文月夫人清秀的字迹在请假时长一栏写着三十天，她沉默好一会，最后说谢谢。 

她们的计划是陈在最后一天进入密封舱，舱体是特别制作的，强度很高难以破坏，在监测到生命体征消失后将舱体沉入深海。 

她不是第一个享受这样待遇的，而上一个人的名字没有人提起，至少没有人在医生面前提起，星熊得知陈的意愿后说，都听你的，老陈，都听你的。 

陈想我果然是很亏欠星熊，最后十几天她更这么觉得，还有两天的时候星熊必须与她隔离，她们隔着陈病房的玻璃窗户见面。 

陈已经停止进食，她卸下外骨骼坐在床上，医生允许她把病床挪到窗户边。 

你不睡觉？ 

不困。 

陈扯着嘴角笑起来，最后的时间里病情恶化迅速，她的皮肤表面已经有大片黑色晶体，看着很骇人。 

我这样有点吓人。 

星熊说，没吓到我。 

那就好，陈眨眨眼睛代替点头，星熊的声音是从房间里用来播广播的音响里传出来的，带着滋滋的电流声。 

她传话到近卫局，让大家不要来看她，陈想，我已经很对不起星熊，何苦再叫其他人来伤心。 

老陈。 

嗯？ 

星熊低着头，从陈的角度看她头顶是走廊亮得过分的灯，照在星熊身上凉飕飕的。 

她突然说我鞋带松了，然后蹲下去。陈看不到她，猜想着星熊大约把挂在脖子上的麦克风摘了，音响里传来呼呼的风声。 

星熊蹲在地上，耳机和麦克风躺在她脚边，她想她还是忍不住，她的忍耐能力一直没有陈好，这时眼泪已经滴到她的裤子上。 

借口好拙劣，陈肯定看出来了，耳机嗡嗡地响，星熊不知道陈在说什么。走廊冷白的灯光照在她身上好像驱散了她周身的热量，好冷啊，她想。 

等星熊戴好耳机重新站起来时她已经整理好表情，好像她弯下身真的只是为了系个鞋带，陈看着她，神色很平静。 

最后她们在星熊带来的一箱衣服里挑出一条白色的连衣裙，裁剪并不复杂，面料很好。星熊套上厚厚的防护服后被准许进入病房，密封舱已经安置好接上仪器，和陈一起安安静静地等她。 

陈看着自己暴露在外的皮肤上的源石晶体，她有些难为情，好像自己配不上这条裙子。她大概是回光返照，此时看上去比前几天更加有精神，还能自己戴耳环。 

星熊隔着手套去牵她的手，扶着她慢慢躺进密封舱，医生在旁边检查仪器。 

星熊，陈的声音很沙哑。 

嗯。 

我不想变成你的噩梦。 

怎么会，星熊握住陈的手，她手心突起的晶体隔着手套也硌着星熊的手掌，有你在的梦都是好梦。 

陈听见笑起来，好像星熊曾经对她笑的那样见牙不见眼。她笑得好用力，面部肌肉艰难地拉扯着，却听不见笑声，眼泪划过太阳穴渗进她的头发。 

那我就放心了。


End file.
